(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter display panel, thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panel, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) thereof, and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter display panel and TFT array panel each having a reduced fabrication unit cost and smaller thickness, an LCD having the color filter display panel and the TFT array panel and having improved luminance and viewing angle characteristics, and a method of maintaining or improving luminance and viewing angle characteristics of the LCD.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), one of the most commonly used flat panel displays, includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed there between. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer to thereby determine an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of an incident light, thereby allowing display of images.
According to a light source, the LCD can be divided into a backlit LCD that displays images by using a lighting unit positioned at a rear surface of a liquid crystal cell, a reflective LCD that displays images by using natural external light, and a transflective LCD, a combination of the backlit LCD and the reflective LCD, which is operated in a transmission mode to display images by using an internal light source of a display element itself in an indoor or dark environment where there is no external light source, and is operated in a reflection mode to display images by reflecting external light in an outdoor environment with high illumination intensity.